Toronto Plague
by Liontalon
Summary: Aidan needing to get away from his life in Boston, ends up in Toronto. Unaware of the territorial vampire that rules the city, Aidan is caught by a crippling illness. Will he be able to find help, or be left to die.


**So I'm starting another story, which like the others most likely won't be finished, but there is always hope. At the moment I am completely obsessed with Being Human, which is an ongoing series so it will keep my focus, and Blood Ties, which I am extremely disappointed to find that there are only 22 episodes. That ending was awful.**

**I can't believe there are so few stories for this crossover (one at the moment) so hopefully more people will write for this crossover.**

**Sadly no Henry of both names in this chapter, but I'm sure even Durham will nose his way into the story. **

* * *

**(Aidan)**

I had to get away from Boston at least for a little while. With Henry's death, Cat refusing to speak with me, and everything else that's happening I needed a break. So I left and ended up in Toronto, there aren't many vampires here and if something were to happen back home it won't take me long to get back.

At the moment though I was hungry, which lead to me entering a club. The nice thing about most clubs is that their dark, crowded, and full of people willing to leave with a stranger. I slipped in and scanned the crowd; the loud music was harsh on my sensitive ears, but it was a small price to pay for an easy meal. My eyes locked onto a young woman sitting by herself. She was in her early twenties, had long blond hair, and she was wearing a short, tight, red dress. Quickly identifying her drink of choice, I made my way toward the bar.

After ordering another drink for the woman and a beer for myself, I approached her. I slipped silently into the seat across from her; it was clear that she hadn't noticed my approach when she jumped.

"Another drink?" I asked offering her the martini; a small grin graced her lips, and she accepted it.

"Thanks, how did you know what I was drinking?" I allowed a sly grin to form before I answered.

"Lucky guess. So why is a beautiful woman like you all alone?" I asked, wanting to make sure she wouldn't be missed, if she left.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend but it looks like he stood me up" the contempt in her voice was evident in the end. Then she laughed suddenly "I never asked your name"

"Aidan"

"Sarah"

"Nice to meet you Sarah. And just so you know your boyfriend is a fool, to stand someone as beautiful as you up." She blushed at that comment; and tried to cover it up by taking a sip of her martini.

"So how does a guy like you not have a girlfriend to flirt with" she asked giving me a knowing look. I held my hands up in front of my in surrender.

"You caught me, I just moved here from Boston" she looked up in surprise.

"Boston, huh? What made you move?"

"Needed a change in scenery." I kept you answer short and simple, that seemed to satisfy her. Suddenly she stood, and looked at me expectantly.

"I came here to have a good time and since said boyfriend didn't show, would you care to dance?" a small grin appeared as I stood and took her hand.

"It would be my honor."

We danced for awhile and drank for just as long; I was starting to get concerned that I wouldn't be able to get her alone. But that concern was soon vanquished when she drew me into a kiss.

"Want to go outside?" her voice was soft and seductive. My response was a kiss of my own before guiding her out the door.

* * *

**(Vicki)**

"This is one of the clubs he frequents most" I told Mike as we pulled up in front of a club. We were looking for Henry; Mike needed to show him a case file, and while they weren't trying to kill each other anymore, I wasn't about to risk their uneasy truce. We had already checked his apartment with no luck, so the club was our second stop.

We had to park a little ways up the street, due to the number of cars in front of the club. I did a quick scan and noticed that Henry's black Jag wasn't there, but I also knew that he would sometimes park farther away.

Mike and I exited the car and headed toward the club, as we approached the door, nodding to the guard who knew us by now, we were shoved by a young couple, a tall man with black hair wearing a leather jacket, and a blond woman in a short red dress.

"Sorry" the man called, as he was dragged down an alleyway near our car. I shook my head in disgust, while Mike just chuckled.

We entered the club and glanced around, not seeing Henry anywhere. Mike went toward the dance floor and back tables, while I headed toward the bar.

"Excuse me" I called waving down the bar tender "have you seen Henry Fitzroy?" the man shook his head.

"Sorry, not tonight" I nodded, stepping away.

"Thanks" I caught up to Mike who was nearing me "He's not here" I told him as we headed out the door.

"So now where?" he asked with a look of clear annoyance.

"No idea, I left a message on his phone so maybe he'll call us back" I responded with a shrug. We had just opened the car doors when a shrill scream pierced the air.

Mike had pulled his gun, while I swung open my collapsible baton; the scream had come from the alleyway that I saw that couple disappear into. Glancing at Mike, who nodded, we quickly made our way into the alleyway. Rage boiled up inside of me at what I saw.

The man had the woman pinned to the wall, with a hand covering her mouth preventing her from screaming again. His face was buried in the side of her neck, and from where I was standing I couldn't see what he was doing. But judging from the girl's eyes he needed to stop.

"Let her go!" Mike yelled aiming at the man who seemed not to hear him.

"He said let her go!" I snapped moving closer, raising my baton. When we still didn't get a response from him, I swung hitting his head. Not with enough force to do any lasting damage, but enough to cause a significant amount of pain.

The man reeled away from them, dropping the girl who lay limp, her head rolled to the side revealing the savage bite marks and blood. My attention went back to the man fearing what I already knew. His eyes were black, and he had two blood covered fangs; he was watching them with an insane grin.

Mike slowly bent to check the girl's pulse, before standing; I spared him a glance, I nearly sighed in relief when he nodded. But I quickly turned back to the vampire standing before them. I didn't know him, and knew that Henry wouldn't allow another vampire to hunt in his territory. With that thought fear coursed through me, Henry wouldn't allow another vamp in his territory, yet here this vamp was, and we haven't been able to find Henry.

I was thankfully pulled from my dark thoughts when the vamp stumbled back against the wall. His eyes had changed back, and his fangs had disappeared. He was ignoring them entirely; his eyes were focused on the girl slumped up against the wall. I was surprised to find that they were filled with horror. Suddenly he was hunched over coughing; he was clawing desperately at his throat. My stomach turned as blood started to foam and bubble around his mouth and he started coughing up blood. He fell to his hands and knees shaking, if he hadn't just nearly killed that girl I would have felt sorry for him. When the blood started dripping from his eyes he collapsed into the pool of blood, and lay still.

* * *

**The End… not really, but maybe for Aidan, something is clearly wrong.**


End file.
